1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of manufacturing. More specifically, the invention comprises an assembly line featuring two or more pick-and-place robots that are offset vertically (as well as horizontally) in order to increase the speed of the assembly line.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to assemble items on a pallet for shipping and storage. The pallet provides a base of support, as well as a convenient lifting point. Items are stacked on the pallet to a desired height. The completed assembly is then typically bound together using shrink wrapping, banding, or other known methods.
Pick-and-place robots are used to automate the assembly of products on a pallet. Conveyors carry the products to the robot, which then picks the products up, orients them correctly, and places them correctly on the pallet. Such robots are quite versatile, in that they can handle a variety of product sizes, shapes, and masses. With the addition of suitable product identifying means (bar codes and the like) and controlling software, the robot can “nest” various products into a volumetrically efficient stack. Such a robot can also be used to handle a variety of products simply by changing the controlling software.
However, those skilled in the art will know that such robots are limited in operational speed. The robot must typically swing over to a pick station, grab a product, reorient the product, swing the product over the pallet, and properly place the product in the nested stack. These operations take time, and ultimately limit the speed of such an assembly line. Thus, an assembly line having the versatility of pick-and-place robots, yet with faster speed, is desirable.